Artanis (Co-op Missions)
Artanis is a playable commander in the Co-op Missions mode of the game. He can warp in units instantly into battle, and can use support powers from the Spear of Adun.2015-08-08, StarCraft II: Showcase von Verbündete Kommandanten auf der gamescom #BlizzGC2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-11 This includes the ability to generate shields around friendly units, both his own, and that of his ally, and to use orbital strikes. He has access to units such as the Aiur zealot.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 These abilities, along with the energy counter (which steadily recharges) are displayed across the top of the screen. Artanis' abilities overall contribute to a focus on exploiting warp in, variably increasing the frequency and quantity of units he can warp in. As part of this, he can exploit pylon power fields to establish forward positions and empower his troops. Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Strike from high orbit with the Spear of Adun using devestating abilities'' *''Command Aiur units and warp your army instantly into battle'' Abilities Artanis has the following abilities:2015-10-08, LotV Data Hidden in Patch, accessed via map editor. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-10-08 Units Artanis has access to the following units and structures: *Aiur zealot *Dragoon *High Templar *Archon *Immortal *Observer *Phoenix *Reaver *Tempest *Photon cannon Talents Artanis acquires the following talents as he levels up: Strategies Hierarch Artanis' abilities are taken straight out of the Legacy of the Void campaign. Pylon Power projects a single power field into any visible area every 60 seconds; Orbital Strike fires five lasers upon any targeted area; Shield Overcharge protects all units and structures with 100 shield points for 20 seconds; and Guardian Shell protects ally units from death every 60 seconds. Lastly, Artanis's ultimate ability - Solar Onslaught - can completely bulldoze an enemy army in seconds. Artanis' focus on ground units is similar to that of Raynor's, but Artanis - like Kerrigan - has the benefit of having access to all units that matter from the start. Every single mission is completable once you get Artanis to level 6 without the need for either the Reaver or the Tempest. Dragoons are fairly underpowered: depending on the mission, your better off saveing the gas to make Archons or Immortals. Reavers can sometimes be useful in missions involving attacking an enemy base, but a horde of Immortals is much more effective - and they are unlocked from the start. A Zealot-Immortal-Pheonix army is a guaranteed win in most scenarios. Just remember to use your Spear of Adun abilities to support your troops - and your ally's - sparingly. Later waves are always stronger, and it is best to save those shields and orbital strikes for when you need it. Tempests can be useful, but they are best suited to the Void Launch mission on hard difficulty or higher where their bonus damage can make a big difference. With their bonus damage, Tempests can make short work of the enemy base and their air units. Since the Shuttles and most stronger hybrids are considered massive units, Tempests can quickly demolish their waves. References Category:Co-op Commanders